Pan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Race: '3/4 Saiyan, 1/4 Human '''Aliases: '''Son Pan, Great Saiyaman #3, Great SaiyaGirl, Ultimate Pan, Ultimate Son Pan, Pan Briggs '''Voiced By: '''Yuko Minoguchi '(JP) ' '''Kate Bristol '(Funimation Dub, US, Kid)' ' ' Elise Baughman '(Funimation Dub, US)' '''Debut Magna: '''Dragon Ball Chapter # '''Debut Anime: '''Dragon Ball Z Episode #289 '''Appears In: '''Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, Dragon Ball GF '''Date Of Birth: '''780 Age '''Date Of Death: '''800 Age (Revived) 809 Age (Revived) '''Family:' Future Pan (Alternate Timeline counterpart) Gohan (Father) Future Gohan (Father-Alternate Timeline) Videl (Mother) Future Videl (Mother- Alternate Timeline) Rohan (Brother) Goku (Paternal Grandfather) Chchi (Paternal Grandmother) Goten (Uncle) Gochan (Uncle) Bardock (Paternal Great Grandfather) Seta (Paternal Great Grandmother) Raditz (Great Uncle) Rasin (Paternal Great Great Grandfather) Ox King (Maternal Great Grandfather) Ox Queen (Maternal Great Grandmother) Hercule (Maternal Grandfather) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great Great Grandfather) Gail (Husband) Hyo (Son) Goku Jr's Mother (Daughter in Law) Goku Jr. (Grandson) Gokan (Ancenstral Grandson) Chief Briggs (Father In Law) Sora (Sister In Law) Pearl (Niece) Valese (Aunt In Law) Gotan (Cousin) Yali (Aunt In LAw) Gochi (Cousin) Overview: Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga: Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga: Baby Saga: Super Android 17 Saga: Shadow Dragon Saga: King Proton: Dragon Ball SF Generation Saga: 5 years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Pan is now 19 years old and attends Orange Star University in Satan City along with Bulla. White Star Dragon Balls: 32nd World Tournament Saga: Fusion Vs Fusion: Area's invasion: Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga: Dr. Yale Saga through Super Android 22 Saga: Modarc:The Demon King: Modrac: The Return: 35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga: Ark Saga through Ultimate ark Saga: Battle Of Greatness: Ark Jr. Saga: Dragon Ball GF Grand Search Saga through Gama Saga: Dark Kai Saga through Ultimate Shenron Saga: A Hero's Legacy: Techniques: Bukujutsu Technique: '''A technque that enable the user to energy to take flight. Goku taught it to Pan. '''After Image Technique: '''Also known as Zanzken. It is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Goku taught it Pan. '''Masenko: '''A Energy Beam attack learned from Gohan, but originally a Technique created by Piccolo. '''Kamehameha Wave: also known as the Turtle destruction Wave. it was created by Master Roshi. Pan learned it from Goku. Super Kamehameha: '''A powerful adaption of the KamehamehaWave. '''Twin Turbo: '''Also known as Maiden's Rage, Pan forms A Ki Blast in both of her hands and combine them together to launch A huge Ki Blast. '''Continuous Energy Bullets: '''Pan forms a Ki Blast in both of her hands and then unleashes a barrage of Ki Blastes. '''Super Explosive Wave: '''A burst of enegy emitted from the entire body. '''Burst Impact: '''A Rush Attack similar to Gohan's Burst Rush. Transformations and Power Ups: Great SaiyaGirl: A transformation suit, Pan used as a teenager, to fight crime in Satan City in disguise seen in the Early episodes of Dragon Ball SF. Super Saiyan: Pan reached this Super Saiyan Tranformation, while fighting against Android #18 in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball SF. she became the first 3/4 Human, 1/4 Saiyan to reach this form, and also the first female Saiyan. "Full Power" Super Saiyan: Pan easily gains this form of Super Saiyan, after mastering the super Saiyan Transformation. Super Saiyan 2:' After Gail's death at the hands of Nikon, Pan's anger and rage caused her to Ascend into A Super Saiyan 2. the Characteristics are similar to Super Saiyan, except the hair becomes spiky, and Blue lighting surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. her attitude also changes drastically. Ultimate Pan:'' All of Pan's hidden potential fully awakened by the Elder Supreme Kai, during the middle point of the dragon Ball SF Series. ''Super Saiyan 3:'' Using her hidden potential, Pan manages to gain this form of Super Saiyan. the characteristcs are, the Hair grows to a very long length, the eyebrows vanish, and the pupils become dialated.